Forgotten Ice
by Icelover1
Summary: Aizen has erased Hyorinmaru's memorize and is using him to attack the Seireitei? What will happen when Toshiro refuse to allow his zanpakuto to be used? And is captured and tortured, who will win? Read and comment plz
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach or the charcters

Hey so this is my first story so plz don't hate on me. This is basically about Aizen brainwashing into doing his bidding and meet Toushiro along the way. What will happen when Toushiro finds his lost friend? What will Aizen do to him to please himself?

Prologue

Toshiro looked up at his capturer in distaste; he was lying on the cold hard black floor of Aizen's throne room. He coughed up blood and winched as even the smallest movement brought him pain. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathe, "All calmed down now, Toshiro?" Came the wicked voice of the man he hated with every part of his being.

"I actually thought you would have screamed during your torture," Aizen said as he continued to walk closer and closer to the little beaten boy on the floor, "but as it seems I haven't caused you real pain… no I haven't this is just mere child's play."

Aizen was now a pone him, he chuckled evilly and grabbed harshly at Toshiro's hair and yanked it up, earning another winch and a swift gasp from the child prodigy.

"Oh, no Hitsugaya I'm going to give you hell until I'm sadistically pleased." Aizen said inches from the boy's face, "and, what better way than using you own zanpakuto, huh Captain Histugaya? Would you like that?" Aizen said falling at hiding his pleasure.

As if on cue Hyorinmaru stepped into the light from his spot in the shadows and waits for further instructions as Aizens' mind thinks of a horrific way to bring pain to the soul reaper in his hands.

" Hyorinmaru," came a sympathetic whisper as Toshiro looks to his zanpakuto with sad eyes, "Hyorinmaru.. I'm sorry… sorry for letting this creep get a hold of you." Toshiro said as his eyes began to sting but he held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Hyorinmaru gazed back at the boy with icy blue eyes that showed no emotion for his master's, Aizen, prisoner, all while Aizen laughed cruelly and Gin smiling his cruel smile as usually.

_Why does he talk to me like I am his friend_, Hyorinmaru as he cocked his head looking thoughtfully at the boy forcefully listening to every word his master taunted him, _why doesn't he just scream, he has been through so much pain and yet during his torture he continues to look at me with those eyes. Who is this boy, how does he know me?_

"Hyorinmaru!"

Hyorinmaru shot his eyes back up at his master as he yelled his name.

"What is wrong I called you 3 times already, why weren't you replying?" Aizen demanded as his eye's narrowed dangerously.

"My apologies Master, I was just deep in thought about why this boy keeps referring to me by my name and why he is acting as though I know him." Hyorinmaru answered truthfully in his calm icy voice.

"That's right," Aizen threw Toshiro back on the floor and stepped on his already broken wrist, "Do you know Hyorinmaru, Hitsugaya? Well do you?" Toshiro whimpered quietly on the floor, but once Aizen began to add more pressure, Toshiro broke out sobbing.

At the sight of the child crying like an injured dog Aizen's calm smile extended into a sadistic grin that all feared. "That's better I think we should continue tomorrow from where we left off." Aizen said as he lighted his foot slowly from the trapped wrist.

Toshiro could only shake as he was lifted by 2 arrancars and lead to his cell. The last 2 things he saw from his torture chamber was Aizens sadistic grin and Hyorinmaru, soft, cold eye's looking at him.

**Well that was just a prolog but plz comment and tell me what you think, should I continue or should I stop should I make toshiro suffer in this Fanfiction up to you. **


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day at the Soul Society, the birds were chirping, the Squads were training and Toshiro Histugaya was stuck doing his Divisions paper work, cause his lieutenant was to lazy to even get off the couch.

"Rangiku…" Toshiro said as he took a quick glance away from the paper to his relaxing friend, "if you still want to continue your roll as my lieutenant than you have to pull you own weight and do you _own_ paper work." Toshiro said as a vein popped on his forehead to show his annoyance.

"Oh, Captian you take life too seriously! You should really find some spare time to go to a spa..." Rangiku said dreamly as a long yawn followed shortly.

"I wish I even have spare time…" Toshiro said as he returned to his paper work knowing that his lieutenant wouldn't do the paper work even if it cost her, _his_ life.

Rangiku suddenly got up and swiped the brush from Toshiro's hands "Why'd you do that for?" He asked enraged that he was about to finish the large stack of paper.

"You need a break, Captain. Who cares if the paper is late an hour or 2? Squad 11 _never_ do their paper work and their all still alive!" Rangiku said as she took a hold of her Captain's little hand into her own and led him to the door.

"You just go out have some fun! Go talk to someone, get a drink…" Rangiku said as she was opening the door.

"I don't drink!" Toshiro said pissed that his lieutenant would think of drinking in the middle of the day.

"Well erase that and go and talk to Hyorinmaru! It's been ages since you've talked!" Rangiku said shoving her Captain out the door and slamming it shut.

"But we just talked last night…" Toshiro said as he slowly turned away from the door and walked down the hall to the gardens.

_She's such a pain some times…. _Toshiro thought going outside and sitting down on the grass placing his beloved sword on his lap.

_**I can tell, you really need her to do her own paper work. You're not getting enough sleep nowadays.**_ Hyorinmaru responded as Toshiro entered his inner world.

It was just the same as ever, grand ice pillars, snow scattered about and the welcoming chill of the terrain. Toshiro took in a long breathe and let it out slowly. How he loved his inner world! It was his "Happy Place" it was the one place he could forget about all of the stress of the world and all the pain in it.

_**Your mind is wondering, Master.**_ Hyorinmaru said as he materialized into his human form and frowned.

_I guess I'm just thinking about the last couple of months. Aizen hasn't shown his filthy face since than_ _and I guess….._ Toshiro looked down as if wondering if his next words were rightly phrased. _I guess I'm just uptight, wondering when he'll show his face and if… and if.. I'll be strong enough to... defend Momo… _Toshrio finished as he's head hung in shame as the memories of his battle with Aizen flashed through his mind.

Hyorinmaru had told him to stay cool, and to not do anything rash, but he didn't listen and attacked head on with his Bankai. Hyorinmaru till this day was a little disappointed by the fact his wielder completely ignored him.

_I'm sorry __Hyorinmaru_ _I should have listen to you that day and think first before I acted_. Toshiro said as he began slowly to lift up his eyes to his closet friend.

_**Apology accepted. **_Hyorinmaru said as he smilied and as a reward Toshiro smiled, _**don't push yourself to do anything you don't want to do. You have a will and if your will is to defeat Aizen I will help you strive to that Master. I will always be there for you. **_Hyorinmaru said as he took Toshiro by the shoulder and hugged him lovingly, like a Father would do to his son when he is troubled.

_Thank you __Hyorinmaru_ _you truly are my best friend…_ Toshiro said as he fell further into the hug letting his entire doubt and stress freeze away. (SEE what I did lolz)

Suddenly a loud annoying sound broke the partners away from each other.

_I guess there's another ryuka in the __Seireitei, I must go there will be a Captains meeting called not long from now. See you soon __Hyorinmaru_. Toshiro said as the snow drifted around him and as it settled he was gone from his inner world and back in the _Seireitei_. He grabbed his sword and Flash stepped to the Meeting Hall.

_**Take care, Master.**_ Hyorinmaru _said as he transformed into the great ice dragon again and slowly walked to the depths of the winter terrain. Hoping that his Master will be okay._


End file.
